Arwen and Aragorn
by Deonma
Summary: I was bored, and wrote this. Just a little cute love story of arwen and aragorn .


They say she stands there like a willow tree, lost in thought but full of beauty. Her dark hair like the night, her eyes gleaming like the stars only a light sparkling blue. Her thin elven fingers grip the balcony making her knuckles turn pale white. Her white silk dress clings to her elven figure and laces hang down the back, its curved open back shows her back plates and some of her spinal cord. She trembles slightly and slowly looks up as she hears a soft whisper "Arwen…" she brushes her hands under her eyes and turns to face the man. His eyes a soft gray blue, shining in the dim night sky, his wavy brown hair in a messy state but still doesn't mess up his handsome features, in fact it enhances them. His strong chin has a small beard, light and not bushy at all. He takes a step towards her, his hand held out.

She looks at him and then down at his hand and slides one of her thin hands off the balcony and reaches taking his hand. He smiles and begins to walk closer until he's right up to her, she looks down but he raises his hand lifting her chin softly. He gives her a caring smile and says softly "Why does my fair Arwen cry?" she trembles and gives him a weak smile, yet it's filled with love. "I am…worried" She feels his thumb rub her chin slightly and she smiles a bit more. Aragorn pulls her closer and whispers "Do not worry my lovely elf, why should you be worried? I am here to protect you" He gives her another smile and leans in closer rubbing her chin still. She gives a slight chuckle as it tickles and says "What will anyone think? A half human and half elven child? Will they accept him? Or will they shun him away, perform cruel acts on him, name calling, oh Aragorn" She dives into his arms and hugs him tightly, her eyes not able to hold the new tears, they spill down her face. Aragorn looks down at her affectionately and gently runs his hand threw her silky hair and down her back "You should not think of these things, it will all be fine" he lifts her head again from his chest and smiles as he whips her tears away. She sniffles and says "I try not to, oh I do, but I just can't. It keeps me awake at night since…we found out" she gives Aragorn a shy glance, who in return turns a bit pink at the cheeks. She looks down thinking; Aragorn rubs her back and says "Still, the baby will be royalty…No harm should come to it." Arwen looks up again and smiles; she really didn't think of that to much, she wasn't use to the fact of being a Queen of Gondor yet, even though it's been a year since she married Aragorn.

Aragorn leans forward his forehead touching hers and whispers "it is late my fair lady, we should rest" he runs both his hands threw her hair and then draws back slightly and takes her hand gently and leads her down the steps and into the white hallway. Arwen follows smiling slightly and watches him, she loved him with every being in her soul, and she would do anything for him. She held his hand tight and he gives her a glance and a smile. She continues to walk with him, until they reach there room, Aragorn opens the door letting Arwen in, he follows soon after. As he strips his shirt off, she changes quickly into a night gown, she walks from behind the dressing wall and walks over to the bed, just as Aragorn takes off his boots. He turns and says "Promise me you will sleep well tonight" Arwen looks up as she takes her hair braids out, she then diverts her eyes and says softly "I will try" He frowns and slides his hand to hers and holds it tightly, she looks over at the gray pleading eyes "Please…not try, please just get better sleep" Arwen bites her lip only slightly then nods "Alright…I will" she says in a tired voice, he smiles and kisses her hand and slides his hand away and stands. Arwen lies back onto the pillow and closes her eyes, how could she get to sleep worrying so much? She hears Aragorn doing a few things, and she peeps her eyes open to see him looking at himself in the mirror, she smiles and says "Do you see that?" he glances back at her threw the mirror "See what?" she smiles shyly and says "The most handsome of the race of men" Aragorn blushes and stands straight and says "I do not see him, I only see" he turns to Arwen and says "A lovely elf maiden who, when ever you gaze into her eyes, you have to kiss her because she deserves to be loved all day long" Arwen blushes and chuckles, she closes her eyes again. Aragorn reaches and blows the candle out, he crawls onto the bed and lies beside Arwen. He is about to go to sleep when he hears a faint "I love you" and he opens his eyes seeing Arwen's bright blue eyes staring at him with care. He smiles and snuggles closer hugging her and whispers into her elven pointed ears "And I you."


End file.
